This invention relates generally to medical X-ray apparatus, particularly to X-ray apparatus having chiropractic applications, such as full body or full spine analysis of a patient. Conventionally, a patient stands in front of a bucky, and an X-ray tube is mounted several feet, most commonly about 6 feet (183 cm), therefrom. The X-ray beam spreads in all directions sufficiently to pass through all areas of the patient's body. A somewhat phosphorescent screen contained in the bucky produces an image of the patient which is captured on the film.
A number of deficiencies are inherent in the current methods of X-raying. The X-ray tube must be placed at a substantial distance from the patient, and therefore there are large power requirements such that a beam of adequate intensity to expose the film in the bucky is obtained. Additionally, all body areas of the patient currently receive the same exposure to the X-rays. To adequately expose the lumbar area of the patient, the thoracic area is exposed more than is necessary, and the cervical region is over-exposed. The patient generally is exposed to more radiation than is desirable.
A further deficiency in the current methods of body X-raying arises from the diversion of the X-ray beam, such that some parts of the body cannot be seen at precisely right angles to determine their exact measurements and relationships over all parts of the film. X-rays along the axis of the cone of the X-ray beam pass through the patient to strike the film in the bucky perpendicularly. All other X-rays pass through the patient at angles diverging from the axis of the cone to strike the film at an oblique angle. The image of the body parts upon the film therefore is distorted and not linearly proportioned, and the exact angles and relationships between parts of the body are difficult to determine.
Intensifiers in the form of phosphorescent screens have been inserted into the bucky on each side of the film to produce better film quality. These screens are activated by X-rays passing therethrough and aid in exposing the film. A plurality of screens, each having different speeds, have been inserted into the bucky behind the different body areas of the patient. Nevertheless, the aforementioned disadvantages have not been overcome.